Shogi
by Neko-Ai-Nyan
Summary: "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita tanding shogi? Aku yakin bisa mengalahkanmu kali ini." / ShikaTema Oneshot / Enjoy reading!


**Shogi**

Disclaimer:

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated T+**

 **Post Shikamaru Hiden**

Enjoy reading, minna!

* * *

Suara pertama yang terdengar adalah _bruk._

Kedua, seperti suara napas yang terengah-engah tercampur dengan desahan pelan.

Shikamaru merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang, seolah-olah ingin terlepas dari rongga tubuhnya. Bulir keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya tak susah payah diseka, toh beberapa menit kemudian akan ada keringat baru yang membanjiri dirinya. Satu—atau mungkin dua hal, pikirnya, yang membuat kedua lengan yang menopangnya sedikit gemetaran.

Gugup. Antisipasi.

Bagaimana tidak, posisinya sekarang ini benar-benar berbahaya. Pria mana yang tak gugup dengan posisi seorang wanita berbaring tepat di bawahnya? Di atas _tatami_ , Temari terdiam kaku. Tubuhnya terperangkap lengan sang Nara.

Kedua mata pria itu beradu dengan sepasang kerlingan iris kehijauan yang cantik. Mata yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari wajahnya, mengamatinya dengan gelisah.

 _Sial._

Shikamaru meruntuk dalam hati. Bisa tidak sih _kunoichi_ Suna ini berhenti bertingkah manis semenit saja? Sosok Temari yang sangat ganas di medan perang dengan _tessen_ , bergerak lincah menyerang lawan dan sikap dingin yang menerka pergerakan musuh itu tiba-tiba lenyap. Tidak ada raut wajah serius yang tangguh, yang tak tergoyahkan. Tidak ada lontaran cemoohan dan nada sarkastik. Tidak ada.

Yang terlihat hanyalah wajahnya yang tersipu kemerahan, bibir yang terkatup rapat, dan mata yang susah payah dibuka untuk menatap balik Shikamaru. Mungkin hanya itu pertahanan terakhirnya untuk membentengi diri. Menatap balik sang pemilik _kagemane no jutsu_ , seakan-akan menyiratkan, 'apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?'

Pertahanan diri yang tak terlihat itu menyisakan seorang wanita yang tampak mudah diserang.

 _Hah?_

Shikamaru buru-buru menghapus kalimat yang terlintas. _Mudah diserang?_ Apa-apaan itu? Memangnya apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Ia terlalu sibuk berpikir hingga tak menyadari kedua lengan Temari yang bertautan di lehernya. Shikamaru hampir melompat kaget. Ini artinya jarak tubuh mereka semakin menyempit. Oh, ini situasi darurat. Otaknya kembali disibukkan dengan berbagai macam analisa dan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Bagaimana jika ia mengulang apa yang terjadi sepuluh menit yang lalu untuk menarik kesimpulan? Otaknya mulai memutar awal mula situasi darurat ini.

Tepat pada pukul sepuluh pagi, Temari mengunjungi kediamannya. Ia terlihat sangat cantik, kedua rambut pirang kecokelatannya diikat dua seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Penampilan barunya membuat sosoknya terlihat jauh lebih dewasa—dan jika Shikamaru berani menyatakan _menawan_ —ditambah dengan polesan lipstik merah yang menambah manis sosoknya saat sedang tertawa. Sejak kencan pertama, kedua, ketiga, hingga seterusnya membuat kakak _kazekage_ itu menyandang gelar sebagai kekasihnya. Shikamaru selalu ingin tertawa jika mengingat bahwa Temari dulu adalah lawannya saat ujian _chunnin_ , yang dilihatnya sebagai lawan merepotkan dan mengerikan—tetapi sekarang, melihat senyumnya saja rasanya ia ingin mati bahagia. Mungkin ini yang disebut-sebut jatuh cinta. Hal merepotkan yang ingin ia tampik jauh-jauh tapi malah menghantamnya tanpa ampun. _Karma_ , batinnya pilu.

Mereka berdua sangat nyaman bercerita satu sama lain, tentang hal apa saja. Topik pembicaraan dapat meluas dalam beberapa menit. Mulai dari pekerjaan, keadaan Konoha, Suna, atau sampai hal membosankan seperti cuaca tampaknya bukan masalah. Maka dari itu, Shikamaru merasa tenang-tenang saja duduk di _rokka_ bersama Temari diselingi teh panas. Suasananya sangat tenang dan nyaman, dan ia hampir duduk terkantuk-kantuk.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita tanding _shogi_? Aku yakin bisa mengalahkanmu kali ini." Kata Temari beberapa saat kemudian. Shikamaru tersenyum melihat cengiran percaya diri itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi jika kalah, kau harus membayar denda." Guraunya.

"Apa? Seperti ciuman, maksudnya?"

Shikamaru nyaris tersedak teh.

"Ma-maksudku seperti traktir atau semacamnya!"

Temari tertawa lebar, jelas-jelas menikmati ekspresi kekasihnya itu. Setelah tawanya berhenti, senyumnya kembali mengembang. "Sayang sekali. Padahal kupikir satu ciuman lebih menyenangkan daripada mentraktir,"

Temari terang-terangan menggodanya dan ia tahu itu. Tapi sayangnya wajahnya sudah terlanjur merona merah, yang akhirnya mengundang tawa untuk kedua kalinya.

Menit berikutnya mereka duduk berhadapan di antara _shogi-ban_ di dalam ruangan yang tertutup _shoji_.Suasana mendadak berubah 180 derajat. Sepanjang permainan _shogi_ Shikamaru selalu memikirkan perkataan itu. Selama ini hubungan mereka berada dalam batas normal saja—lagipula, seorang kakak dari _kazekage_ yang terhormat tentu saja sangat menjaga diri. Tak perlu repot-repot, sosok Gaara selalu muncul dalam bayangannya. Ingat, pasir ada di mana-mana. _Jangan berpikir macam-macam_ , batin Shikamaru.

Tapi walau bayangan menakutkan itu menghantui pikirannya, begitu Shikamaru melirik Temari ia seolah terhanyut dengan bayangan lain. Raut wajah perempuan itu terlihat sangat menghibur. Kedua alisnya bertautan menatap _shogi-ban_ , bibirnya mengerucut. Terkadang matanya beralih pada kepingan _shogi_ yang lain, kemudian sesekali bergumam sendiri. Manis? Ah, tentu saja. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana Temari bisa memikatnya sedalam itu. Setiap gerak-geriknya terlihat menarik.

Dan pada akhirnya, sepenuh apa pun pikirannya Shikamaru selalu memenangkan permainan. Temari adalah salah satu lawan favoritnya karena ia cukup cerdik, tapi kali ini wanita itu kalah telak. Temari menghela napas putus asa, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil bergumam betapa cerobohnya ia.

"Yah, mungkin lain kali aku akan menang," katanya. Shikamaru hanya terdiam memperhatikan. _Apa denda itu masih berlaku?_ Jantungnya mulai berdegup tak karuan.

Temari melirik ke arahnya, tersenyum kecil. Shikamaru meruntuk dalam hati, kenapa ia begitu bodoh untuk berpikir kalau dia satu-satunya orang yang pintar di dalam ruangan. Tentu saja wanita itu _tahu_. Perlahan-lahan, Temari mendekat. Jarak tubuh mereka hanya terpisahkan oleh _shogi-ban_ yang tiba-tiba terabaikan.

Tepat ketika matanya menutup, Temari menciumnya pelan. Di dalam hati, Shikamaru sedikit panik. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Di mana harusnya ia meletakan tangannya? Lagipula, berciuman itu seperti apa? Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang hal merepotkan seperti ini. Bisa runtuh harga dirinya jika kalah dengan perempuan.

Dengan mengandalkan insting, Shikamaru mencoba membalas ciuman itu. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi, kemudian dagu untuk mencari celah untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Tubuhnya mulai bergerak, mencoba memotong jarak yang terhalang _shogi-ban_. Kepingan _shogi_ terdengar berjatuhan di atas _tatami_ satu per satu. Masa bodoh dengan itu.

Di tengah napas yang tersengal dan suhu yang entah kenapa semakin panas, Shikamaru sempat terbuai dengan perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya saat ia mendengar desahan wanita Suna itu. Lantas, seperti kehilangan kendali tubuhnya mendorong Temari hingga _shogi-ban_ di depannya terantuk dengan keras.

 _Bruk!_

Suara keras itu terdengar bersamaan dengan tubuh Temari yang terhimpit dengan Shikamaru. Untuk sesaat keduanya mencoba mengatur napas, hanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

Dan kini, dengan mengulang kejadian sepuluh menit yang lalu Shikamaru masih belum mendapatkan jawaban. Oh, ini benar-benar gawat. Satu lagi ciuman maka tamatlah akal sehatnya. Insting adalah satu-satunya yang bisa ia percaya.

Pelukan Temari semakin erat ketika Shikamaru mendekatkan diri untuk menciumnya lagi, tetapi kali ini tanpa keraguan. Rasanya memabukkan. Panas. Shikamaru melepas ciumannya, memperhatikan wajah Temari yang memerah. Perlahan-lahan Shikamaru mendaratkan kecupan kecil di sekitar rahang dan lehernya yang membuat wanita itu terkesiap, mencoba menahan desahan. Tubuhnya bergerak dengan gelisah, jemari-jemarinya sibuk mengais leher Shikamaru yang tertutup blus _turtleneck_ hitam. Shikamaru sebisa mungkin mengendalikan diri, tetapi suara-suara pelan yang terdengar dari Temari terdengar sangat erotis.

 _Tenang._

Desahan itu berlanjut, dan kali ini telapak tangan Shikamaru mulai menjelajahi pundak, pinggang, hingga terus ke bawah di mana ia sedikit tersentak begitu menyadari rok Temari telah tersingkap, memamerkan kemolekan kaki jenjangnya. Ia sepertinya menatap terlalu lama sampai-sampai terbersit pikiran apakah mungkin akan ada darah yang akan keluar dari hidungnya seperti di _manga_.

"Shikamaru,"

Belum sempat ia mengalihkan pandangan, tubuhnya oleng ke samping. Temari mendorongnya cukup kuat hingga kali ini mereka bertukar posisi. Punggungnya bergesekan dengan _tatami_ , mengingatkannya bahwa saat ini ia berada di bawah tindihan seseorang. Tubuh keduanya benar-benar bersentuhan kali ini. Shikamaru menangkap raut wajah yang sedikit berubah pada Temari, tapi kemudian matanya tertutup secara spontan saat Temari kembali menautkan bibirnya. Dalam posisi seperti ini Shikamaru merasa sikap dominan sang wanita mulai muncul. Tangannya bergerak untuk menelusuri blus hitam yang dikenakannya, dan jika Shikamaru tidak merasakan kulitnya yang merinding penuh antisipasi maka ia berbohong. Sentuhan-sentuhan itu terasa elektrik.

Shikamaru kembali mendengar erangan pelan—desah suara namanya—bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang berputar-putar tak menentu. Ia ingin menyentuh wanita itu, mendengar suaranya berulang-ulang, merasakan betapa hangatnya suhu tubuhnya sedekat ini. Jemari Shikamaru mulai memberanikan diri untuk membuka _obi_ merah di pinggangnya, dan perlahan satu per satu pakaian Temari terlepas—

 _KRIIIIIIIIING!_

Tubuhnya terlonjak secara tiba-tiba di atas kasur, dan secara instan matanya berkunang-kunang. Jantungnya yang berdebar keras terbagi dari dua alasan; pertama, suara _alarm_ sialan yang menggema di seluruh kamarnya, dan kedua, mimpi merepotkan yang baru saja sukses membuatnya mandi keringat. Shikamaru terdiam selama beberapa menit, menelan kenyataan bahwa semua yang baru saja terjadi hanya sekedar mimpi belaka. Tidak ada kepingan _shogi_ yang tercecer, tidak ada tubuh yang berbaring di atas _tatami_ , tidak ada suara desahan yang terngiang-ngiang di telinga. Shikamaru menelungkupkan wajah, kemudian mendengus keras. Sialan. Benar-benar _merepotkan_.

Dengan kesal, ia menyambar handuk dan melangkah ke kamar mandi, mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Mencoba menghapus khayalan liar tentang kekasihnya. Mungkin ia hanya sangat merindukan wanita itu. Bukankah merindukan seseorang itu hal yang normal? Shikamaru mengangguk-anggukan kepala, mengacuhkan perasaan aneh yang berbekas di hatinya.

.

.

Tepat pada pukul sepuluh pagi, Temari mengunjungi kediamannya.

Rambut yang diikat dua, kerlingan mata kehijauan yang cantik, dan lipstik merah yang menghiasi senyum—wanita itu berdiri dengan anggun di hadapannya.

"Kurasa kencan hari ini tidak perlu di luar. Bagaimana kalau kita tanding _shogi_? Aku yakin bisa mengalahkanmu kali ini,"

Mendengar kalimat itu Shikamaru hanya bisa melongo.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Hai minna, apa kabar? Neko sudah jarang sekali ngunjungin fandom Naruto. Rasanya kangen!**

 **Sudah lama sekali sejak ada konfirmasi kalau Shikatema itu** _ **canon**_ **(Neko** _ **fangirling**_ **sampai berabad-abad) tapi Neko baru bisa sekarang nulis fanfic untuk merayakan** _ **official couple**_ **ini x'D #pelukShikadai**

 **Novel Shikamaru Hiden hampir bikin Neko ayan :') #abaikan**

 **Hehehe. Mohon** _ **review**_ **-nya, ya!**


End file.
